Human Setbacks
by blacktears
Summary: Fun with Mr. Samsa! Wellll....not really FUN....but....veh. Anyhow, I hate the title. With a passion...so feel free to suggest something else. This is also my first Nny fic, so...um...well, no point in saying that.


Disclaimer: Nny and such belong to the God Jhonen Vasquez. Worship him.   
Note: Crappy crappy name....help picking out another would be most appreciated.  
  
  
  
Human Setbacks  
  
  
He's coming. I can feel him...the walls that I make my home shake with his footsteps; the air quivers around my antena each time he exhales. I can always tell when he's coming...even through the plethora or sweating humans whimpering in fear and pain; their few movements making my wall quiver...no...I never get confused. The others don't matter, you see...the others will die soon, and even were their lives to be prolonged for another day; week; year; decade....even if they continued living, I have them brainwashed. They are nothing, no threat. Not like him.  
  
He draws near, and I scuttle into one of many cracks the I have found to escape by. I don't retreat completely, however...I like to watch him, my eternal adversary. I watch his patterns, memorizing weaknesses...I know what he hates. I know what causes him pain. And one day, soon, I will be the one to cause him such pain. More pain. I will cause his death and beyond. His will; his mind will be mine to control. To own.  
  
I can see him now...he's so tall; so large; so powerful. He can crush me effortlessly, and has, countless times. What I could do had I such strength; such height. I'd not bide my time in a human filled building, watching at this tall person inflicted pain on others-the world would be mine. I would have all I needed...were I only of his height with his coordination and strength.  
  
He walks over to the far wall...the one wall I'll not venture on. The wall that is sticky and holds the permanent stench of human innards. At first, that wall was not bad...I know whats beyond it, and the eternity it hides does not scare me. But then HE came...and he painted it. He painted it with the blood of those he kills...and now...the blood has changed so much. I wonder if it will return to normal once this human is gone-dead or otherwise.   
  
He's watching the wall, large eyes focused intently on the red stain as he unconsciously rubs his long fingers over his chin. Thinking...it's amazing that he can think, being human and of such little intellagence, yet he obviously does. He turns from the wall, and pauses. Uh oh...he sees me. I scuttle back into the crack, even as he strides over, purpose clear on his human face.   
  
"Ah, Mr. Samsa," his voice rumbles heavy, as large fingers pry into my haven and pull me out by a leg. It hurts...but it's a familiar pain, not comparable to the one I know will come. It doesn't matter really...he always gives me such pain, and I always come back. So foolish, this human that thinks...I cannot be killed. "Why must you mock me so?" he hisses, as I feel the crushing agony of his fingers around me. "Why must you mock me?" agitation causes his voice to rise slightly and his primative words to tumble faster from his mouth, but I barely notice. I've heard his speaches, just as I've felt the pain. "Why?" The end will be soon...but it is a temporary end. I have no fear of this, this small setback...I know I must wait. The world will wait...it will wait for me to gain my place as it's rightful ruler! I will rule supreme, and nothing, no fool human with thoughts, can stop-  
  
  
~CRUNCH~  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: okay, lets explain this for those imbecile that did not get it (no offense meant of course). This is told from Mr. Samsa's point of view....Mr. Samsa is the bug(s) that Nny kills. Of course, I added a world domination; reincarnation twist to it...which doesn't exactly defy the comics so I feel I can. And, of course, I have the bug hearing; seeing; feeling as a human would...but until a human experiences things from a bug's point of view, I think I have plenty of justification to do that as well. Anyhow, thats all. Adios.  
~Harm~ 


End file.
